


Vending machine guy

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caring Annabeth, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jason is a Dork, M/M, My First Fanfic, Percy is a Dork, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy adored Jason. He would always stand behind the vending machine and admire him."Why do you always watch me?""Because you're perfect"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! Don't think twice about pointing out any faults in my spelling and grammar.

Jason Grace was absolute perfection. Needless to say, he was both smart and athletic being captain of the football team, vice president of the student council and a member of the literature club. He had stolen the hearts of many people, including Percy. Who could resist those sky blue eyes that lit up every time he smiled? Certainly not Percy. He could stare into those eyes forever and still be interested. Those blue blue eyes and those long pale eyelashes that could-" Percy are you listening to me?" Annabeth asked. Percy didn't reply. " As I was saying, you need to talk to him. You can't just hide behind vending machines, stare at him through out lunch and think that no one will notice" Annabeth continued. Percy wasn't a stalker. He just liked observing Jason. Not for enjoyment, but for research purposes. At least that is what Percy would say if he was in denial- which he wasn't. 

"Hey Jason, the vending machine guy is staring at you again and he's with a friend" Piper pointed out. Jason looked towards the vending machine, hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy's face. He saw two silhouettes. They seemed to be bickering quietly amongst themselves occasionally glancing towards him and then going back to bickering. He could make out a few phrases like " shut up seaweed brain!" and "I can do whatever I want to."  
It seemed like the person wasn't a complete loner after all.

He wanted to take a closer look but it would be too obvious that he was looking at them. Jason slowly started coming closer to the vending machine when he noticed the bickering becoming louder. He had to be discrete. They could be stronger than him. By the time he was close enough to hear the conversation the two made up and went away to class ( the irrational part of him thought they went to their secret lair). However, he saw golden curls and a beaded necklace which was often worn by the student council president.

"Annabeth Chase is extremely popular, so normally it would be hard to find who it is" Piper said after he told her. "You said she called the person a nickname. What was the nickname?" she asked. "Seaweed brain," Jason said. "The nickname was seaweed brain..."

Piper had heard Annabeth Chase call her best friend Percy that a lot. She was about to tell Jason when she suddenly started to think about how it would feel like being in Percy's situation. She would keep it quiet for now. It would be nightmare for her to get on Annabeth's bad side That girl had the power to end you. Piper knew that Annabeth wasn't that type of person but it never hurt to be to safe. Especially, when it came to Annabeth. 

"How long does it take you to do your business?" Annabeth questioned Percy. She was beyond slightly annoyed. He was in there for about 33 minutes by now.  
"Just wait a sec," requested Percy. "I'll be out in a moment." When Percy finally got out, he told Annabeth that he wanted to try out for the football team. "I know a few tricks about footie!" he said with a fake cockney accent. Annabeth wasn't impressed.

"Oh please! You just want to get closer to Jason. Maybe get a little kiss before the game?" Annabeth teased. Oh, how Percy regretted telling her about his crush. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason didn't believe in love. During his last years of primary school, he had developed feelings for Reyna the most popular girl in his class, but when he was about to confess to her, she had already accepted the feelings of another guy. When he was 14, he had a huge crush on Percy Jackson an older boy in the school's swim team who always looked out for him, but due to reasons still unknown to him, he started to avoid him. Love just wasn't Jason's thing. Despite all of Piper's speeches about how different people find love at different times, Jason didn't buy the idea of love.

Percy was looking for Jason at his football practice when he bumped into Piper. "We need to talk" was all she said before she pulled him out of the seating area to the school's front gate.

"Tell him how you feel" Piper demanded.

" What feelings should I tell him about?" Percy uselessly replied.

Percy and Jason were both dense when it came to their feelings for each other both completely denying any thoughts of their feelings being reciprocated. Percy was certainly more experienced when it came to relationships, but being the seaweed brain, he is Piper and Annabeth decided to take matters into their own hands.

If Percy gathered up his courage and spoke to Jason, then maybe they could at regain their friendship that had fallen due to Percy's lack of normal human social skills. 

" I know that you have a crush on Jason and maybe you could be in a relationship if you told him," Piper said. 

" No way..." Percy drawled out, completely flabbergasted. 

Percy fell asleep that night feeling anxious about his confession- which would happen the following day -but slept with a smile gracing his lips as he had an inkling of hope. Jason Grace might like him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I completely forgot about this story but here is a quick chapter to get my flow going.


End file.
